A Collection of Klaine Oneshots
by tamsynn
Summary: A collection of what scenarios would be perfect for Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, in my mind or requested. Ranged from cute fluffy stories, angsty stories and crossovers from musicals, movies and TV shows.
1. Chapter 1 : Wicked

**Hello readers!**

 **You may know me as falloutyoutube on Wattpad and i've decided to publish my works on as well!**

 **This is my first story on so I apologise if my chapters look messy or something cause I'm just starting out.**

 **I really enjoyed writing this oneshot cause i love Wicked so much! I've already seen the production twice and I'm dying to see it again!**

 **Please comment feedback, vote and send requests as I don't have many ideas oops.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **\- Tamsyn**

* * *

Theme: Fluff and Tragedy

Warnings: -

Song: Wicked Broadway Soundtrack

Kurt and Blaine are obsessed with the Broadway musical 'Wicked'

* * *

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were different. Not the peculiar different but the basic different. They were the dynamic duo no one understood. The pair were stuck together like glue and for the weirdest of reasons. Well, to the people not part of the Glee Club at McKinley High.

Kurt and Blaine were obsessed with the broadway musical hit, Wicked. It was like a drug to both of them. Listening to the soundtrack wherever they were, watching the theatre production online, wanting to see the show in New York at Nationals in the future and it never ends. Of course their story starts at some point.

Their story started and ended with Wicked.

* * *

 _ **What is this feeling,**_

 _ **so sudden and new?**_

 _ **I felt the moment**_

 _ **I laid eyes on you.**_

 _ **My pulse is rushing,**_

 _ **my head is reeling,**_

 _ **my face is flushing.**_

 _ **What is this feeling?**_

The first week of Glee Club at McKinley High for Blaine Anderson is where it all began. Walking through the crowded corridors to the choir room, ready to embrace the feeling of a new show choir at a new school. Nerves were kicking in as he got closer to the noise from the choir room, pure excitement and joy echoing out of the door.

Reaching the door was the nail-biting part. He observed the people scattered across the room, hoping to recognise some familiar faces.

A small, petite brunette with a desire to talk every second about herself was the first girl he noticed.

A boy in a wheelchair talking to a girl with short blonde hair and the prettiest of blue eyes were who he saw next.

Two girls with cheerleading uniforms on, holding hands in the back corner were behind the annoying brunette.

A guy with a mohawk talking to an insanely tall boy who kept gushing at the small brunette across the room.

But then he saw the next boy.

Coiffed chestnut hair, ocean blue eyes, porcelain skin, rosy pink lips. Blaine could go on forever, describing the boy in his gaze. He was mesmerising in his eyes.

But when they locked eyes, everything stopped. Blaine could feel his heartbeat getting faster and saw the boy's cheeks start to flush.

What was this feeling, so sudden and new?

* * *

 _ **Too long I've been afraid of**_

 _ **losing love I guess I've lost.**_

 _ **Well if that's love,**_

 _ **it comes at much to high a cost.**_

His name was Kurt. Kurt Hummel to be precise. To Blaine's surprise, he became best friends with this breathtaking boy. Sure, his feeling for this boy were on a rollercoaster ride but he was barely containing himself. But he had to; he couldn't scare Kurt away.

Blaine couldn't contain his excitement on this particular day as Kurt was going to perform his solo in front of the Glee Club. Blaine had never heard Kurt sing before and was dying to hear what his angelic voice sounded like singing beautiful melodies all by himself.

When Kurt rose from the seat to the front of the room, ready to sing his solo, Blaine clapped excitedly. The joy inside of him was bursting uncontrollably.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'll be singing Defying Gravity from the Broadway classic 'Wicked'."

Blaine's jaw hung open. Kurt liked his favourite musical? Pure joy radiated off of Blaine as he said this. This was definitely something to bring them closer.

 _Something has changed within me,_

 _something is not the same._

 _I'm through with playing by_

 _the rules of someone else's game._

An angel. The only words Blaine could use to describe Kurt's voice. His tone was so sweet and delicate and it clearly resonated in Blaine's ears. It was like he wasn't even real, he sounded so perfect.

The high F at the end of the piece practically knocked Blaine out of his seat. How could someone sound so pretty? He just stared in awe at the boy singing at the front of the choir room.

Man he was falling hard.

* * *

 _ **One short day,**_

 _ **in the Emerald City.**_

 _ **One short day,**_

 _ **full of so much to do.**_

 _ **Every way**_

 _ **that you look in this city,**_

 _ **there's something exquisite,**_

 _ **you'll want to visit**_

 _ **before the day's through.**_

March 12th. Just like any Spring day in Lima, Ohio. Only Blaine was walking down the empty streets with Kurt Hummel, towards the infamous Lima Bean. Chatter echoed through the air as the two boys spoke about the one thing that brought them close together; Wicked.

"I feel like you'd be an Elphaba." Kurt stated as he looked over at his best friend. Blaine scoffed at the comment and looked down at his feet.

"If I'm an Elphaba, you realise you're putting yourself as Glinda?" Kurt hummed at Blaine's statement but shrugged his shoulders, not caring any less about what situation he just put himself into.

Silence took over the pair until they looked at each other with a grin and burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. "Why are we like this Kurt?"

"I guess we just have a deep passion for a beautiful musical." He gushed. "Too bad I've never seen Wicked." A sigh escaped his parted lips.

Blaine stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"You heard me."

"You've never actually seen Wicked?"

"Does it look like I'm joking, Blaine?"

"You've never seen Wicked!?"

"Blaine, shut up, am I talking French to you? No I haven't!"

Blaine pursed his lips together. I like it when you talk French. He thought to himself.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Kurt said with utter concern painted across his face.

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine sighed, linking arms with his best friend.

"One day, you will see the real Emerald City. I will take you to see the Emerald City."

* * *

 _ **My wildest dreamings**_

 _ **could not foresee**_

 _ **lying beside you**_

 _ **with you wanting me.**_

A fight broke them apart. Emptiness crept inside them as they parted their ways. It was all from a simple comment, taken the wrong way, down the path of regret and pain. Screaming, crying, slamming the door shut. No goodbyes. Just two broken hearts.

Three weeks had gone by and Kurt was lonely. He shut his two best friends, Mercedes and Quinn, out and his whole family. Glee club was a no show on his part, making the group miserable without their quirky male there. Kurt didn't even feel like singing, which seemed to be his only escape from everything.

What tore him the most was Wicked. Everything about it reminded Kurt of his once best friend, Blaine Anderson. The worst part was that Kurt had realised he was falling for him too.

A time where their hands touched, a spark rushed through him. Everything was so perfect. It confirmed his love for Blaine. But it was too late.

Kurt walked across the auditorium stage slowly, his boots hitting the stage, the only sound heard in the room. No one was to be seen except for Kurt himself. He was all by himself. A place to escape from reality.

It may have been stupid, but Kurt felt that Wicked was the only way to cheer up. It reminded him of Blaine but it would have to be over soon.

Turning his phone on, he played his favourite song and started to sing along.

 _Kiss me too fiercely,_

 _hold me too tight._

 _I need help believing_

 _you're with me tonight._

 _My wildest dreamings_

 _could not foresee_

 _lying beside you_

 _with you wanting me._

Walking over the to the black, shiny piano abandoned on the stage, Kurt leant against it, looking out to the empty hall, picturing the Gershwin Theatre filled with thousands of people coming to see Wicked in New York City.

 _And just for this moment,_

 _as long as you're mine,_

 _I've lost all resistance_

 _and crossed some borderline._

 _And if it turns out_

 _it's over too fast_

 _I'll make every last moment last_

 _as long as you're mine._

Memories of Blaine came crashing through, bringing tears to Kurt's eyes. If only he could turn back the clock and still have Blaine, more than a friend and as a lover.

But Kurt was snapped back into reality when he wasn't the only one singing the known song in the bare auditorium.

 _Maybe I'm brainless,_

 _maybe I'm wise._

 _But you've got me seeing_

 _through different eyes._

 _Somehow I've fallen_

 _under your spell._

 _And somehow I'm feeling_

 _It's "up" that I fell_

Blaine. He was here, singing to Kurt. He slowly made his way over to the brunette boy with love in his eyes. Was he really here to make up? Kurt could feel his heart racing. Maybe it would go the way he wished.

 _Every moment,_

 _as long as you're mine,_

 _I'll wake up my body_

 _and make up for lost time._

Blaine shakily held his hand out to Kurt as they sang together in perfect harmony, which he took his hand in his, interlocking their fingers. A small smile crept onto Blaine's face. This was the moment they'd both been waiting for. Love was escaping out and to each other.

 _Say there's no future_

 _for us as a pair._

Blaine's sweet voice quietened as he moved closer to Kurt, his breath shaky.

 _And though I may know,_

 _I don't care._

Kurt took a step forward and took Blaine's other hand in his, holding both of his hands tightly. Warmth radiated between them, a buzz jolting both of them. The song was drawing near the end, which both boys dreaded, not knowing what would happen next. But they kept singing with deep passion and love.

 _Just for this moment,_

 _as long as you're mine,_

 _come be how you want to_

 _and see how bright we shine._

 _Borrow the moonlight_

 _until it is through._

 _And know I'll be here holding you,_

 _as long as you're mine._

Over the time, Blaine's arms made their way around Kurt's body, holding him closely. Kurt held Blaine the same way, his head resting on his shoulder, bringing their bodies close to touch. Everything was so perfect, holding each other closely with no cares in the world. It was like time had stopped.

Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's shoulder and looked down with a blank expression.

"What is it?" Blaine asked quietly, moving his hands down to the small of Kurt's back, looking at his face carefully.

Kurt looked up at Blaine's honey eyes and sighed.

"It's just, for the first time," Kurt brought his hand up to Blaine's cheek, stroking his face gently

"I feel," his arms were around his neck, holding him closer than ever before.

"Wicked." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, quoting the very last line of the song.

Then their lips met in a passionate kiss.

* * *

 _ **It well may be**_

 _ **that we will never meet again**_

 _ **in this lifetime**_

 _ **so let me say before we part,**_

 _ **so much of me**_

 _ **is made of what I learned from you.**_

 _3 months later_

It happened. Now it's over. They knew one day this would happen. But not so soon.

Blaine Anderson died July 2nd from a severe car-crash. He was on his way to Kurt's house to give him a beautiful promise ring for their three month relationship but a drunk driver did not stop at the traffic lights, hitting Blaine's car, flipping it over, the victim trapped inside.

It was too late to save Blaine. When the paramedics arrived, he was already long gone. Kurt arrived at the scene, tears streaming down his face. Police wouldn't let him onto the scene of the investigation. All the neighbourhood could hear was a loud constant scream.

"That's my boyfriend! Let me go! That's my boyfriend! He can't be dead! Let me go! Please I want to see him!"

Kurt waited for three long hours. Finally, he saw Blaine. He couldn't breathe. Blood. That's all he saw. Cuts all over his face from the smashed glass. Tears in his expensive clothing and blood stains from the dripping from his head. Kurt broke down.

He collapsed next to Blaine, holding his hand, hoping a sign of life would occur. It never did. Kurt stared at the lifeless body, his heart breaking every second.

Something caught his eye. A box lying on the grass, slightly bent and damaged. Kurt approached the box and picked it up. Inside was a ring. A silver band with an engraving on the inside.

" as long as you're mine..."

A beautiful cursive font created the quote with a tiny loveheart at the end. Inside the lid was a tiny note. Kurt pulled it off and read it.

 _To Kurt, my true love,_

 _Promise to love me forever,_

 _as long as you're mine._

 _Love_

 _Blaine xoxo_

He choked back his tears. Blaine was giving him a promise ring. Now he'd never get the chance to place that ring on his finger.

Or any ring in fact.

The shock was too much for Kurt. He fainted onto the ground, next to Blaine, holding the promise ring. He woke up the next day and remembered nothing.

The funeral was too much for Kurt. Blaine's family requested for him to buried, with Kurt's say in what he wanted as well. The ceremony was short, Blaine's family saying a few words about how much he would be missed. Kurt wore the promise ring to the funeral. Whenever Blaine's name was mentioned, he'd touch the ring. Touching that ring brought back all the memories.

The little kisses and 'I love you's', the unbreakable hugs and hand holding. Cuddling on the couch, laughing at each other's jokes. Their first time. A tear escaped Kurt's eyes. Quinn sat next to him, holding his other hand for comfort.

When it was time for the burial, Blaine's family let him place the first flower on his coffin. Red roses to be specific, Blaine's favourite flower. Kurt held it in his hand and waited for the time to place it down. When he could, he stood next to the coffin and looked down at it.

Blaine was lying in there, cold, lifeless and empty. Nothing was there to hold onto. Just a bunch of memories. Kurt had last words to say to Blaine. Words that meant a lot to both of them. It was all Kurt needed to say, or sing.

 _Because I knew you,_

 _I have been changed for good._

Then Kurt placed the red rose on Blaine's coffin, leaving the boy who never got to take him to the Emerald City to rest, for good.


	2. Chapter 2 : Asleep

**Hello guys!**

 **Thank you for all the positive feedback on the first chapter! I'm sorry if I shattered your heart too much. I just have a thing for writing sad stories.**

 **This oneshot is my original first chapter from Wattpad so you may have read it before!**

 **Fun Fact: This was the first time I wrote a making out scene. Tell me if it's good please lmao.**

 **I love Emison so much and this kiss killed me in Pretty Little Liars so I had to write a crossover with Klaine!**

 **If you have any requests, dm me or comment below!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this oneshot!**

 **\- Tamsyn**

* * *

Theme: Fluff

Warnings: -

Song: Every Breath You Take by Denmark + Winter

Based off Emison kiss from Pretty Little Liars in 5x05 / 7x01 with an additional ending

* * *

Blaine was restless. He lay in his bed, staring into a pit of nothingness at the ceiling. His mind was rolling in circles as he attempted to keep his mind off of the boy who lay next to him, asleep and afraid.

Desire was trying to escape his body as he observed the boy who he had been in love with for many years. He loved the way his pale skin reflected the moonlight that crept through the windows. He loved how his brown hair that was always coiffed in a fashionable way was messily resting in all the wrong places, which were perfect to him. All he wanted was for his best friend, Kurt Hummel, to see how he truly felt about him.

"Kurt, are you asleep?" Blaine whispered lightly to the boy.

Kurt lay in the bed, facing the window, looking outside at the dark night. He really didn't know what to say to Blaine. He was itching to reveal himself to Blaine but he was scared of the outcome. What if he wasn't accepted? What if Blaine left him? Kurt wasn't prepared for those dark days.

Slowly, Kurt looked over his shoulder, and found the curly haired boy looking at him with pleading eyes. Kurt couldn't resist. Blaine couldn't resist either. The love they felt for each other was spilling out slowly right before their eyes.

Blaine shuffled around so his body was facing Kurt's. Blaine watched Kurt roll his body over to face Blaine. Then he lost it.

As he looked into Kurt's eyes, his heart melted. The oceanic blue that captivated him from the start made Blaine fall in love with Kurt all over again. Everything about him was so perfect.

Kurt watched as Blaine observed him. His eyes scanning his face, repeatedly going back to his pink lips. Blaine watched those pink lips tremble slightly. Then his eyes met Kurt's again.

As if it was the right moment, Blaine started to lean forward, his eyes closing. Kurt watched Blaine as his lips were so close to his. Then he closed his eyes and connected their lips together in a short sweet kiss.

The world felt like it was spinning, but Blaine didn't care. The sweet touch of Kurt's lips on his was all that mattered. They broke apart, lips trembling, touching as their eyes met again.

Blaine brought his hand up to hold Kurt's face gently as he leant forward and kissed him again. The second time wasn't as gentle as the first, but it was filled with passion, love and desire. Sparks were flying inside of Kurt as Blaine brought him closer, kissing him more passionately. Blaine's fingers tangled through Kurt's hair as he kissed him more and more.

Losing breath, Kurt came up for more air and rested his forehead against Blaine's. Then he slid his arm around Blaine's slender waist, pulling their bodies close together, connecting their lips once more in a rough kiss. The curly haired boy was slightly leaning over the pale boy, his hands roaming through his hair and to the sides of his face. Kurt slid his hands onto Blaine's back, touching the smooth skin revealed from the bottom of his shirt.

The movement of their lips together became more fierce and dominant as their bodies slightly rose from the bed. Kurt's arms held onto Blaine tightly as he pulled him closer once more. Blaine held Kurt's face gently since the beginning and continued to press kisses to Kurt's now swollen lips.

Taking control, Kurt leant over Blaine, resting him back on the bed, kissing him harder, a gasp escaping Blaine's lips.

Relaxing, Blaine brought his other hand up to Kurt's face, framing it gently as if he were to break at any second.

The contact of their skin, touching at every little moment made Kurt shake, as he would never expose himself this much to someone. But Kurt didn't care. Everything was going so perfectly.

In Blaine's mind, he was on Cloud Nine. Having Kurt in his arms, kissing him endlessly was all Blaine wanted.

After what seemed like forever, the pair broke apart, breathless. Kurt held Blaine's waist tightly as he looked into his eyes, looking for signs of regret or pure bliss. All he could see were the signs of no regrets.

"I have been waiting to do that forever." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips with a small smile.

The skinny boy simply replied with a sweet kiss on the mouth. "Me too."

Blaine's thumb stroked Kurt's cheek as he stared at the beautiful boy in front of him. Kurt was playing the the material of Blaine's shirt, resting his forehead against his.

"I think I'm in love with you, Blaine Anderson."

The silence was killing Kurt as Blaine looked up at him with a gentle expression. A smile crept onto Kurt's lips as Blaine spoke again.

"Well, I think I'm in love with you too, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt climbed on top of Blaine and reconnected their lips, pure bliss rushing through their bodies.

Maybe the night wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3 : Caught

**Hello!**

 **I am extremely sorry it's taken me ages to publish this oneshot! I've been teasing you guys on my Instagram page about this oneshot but never published it so here it is!**

 **In other news, I've started watching Supernatural and catching up on The Vampire Diaries so I'm discovering more TV shows now that I really like!**

 **I've been getting lots of requests on Instagram and I am currently working on your requests now! If you do have one, please message me on here or to my Instagram — starryklaine.**

 **Much love gorgeous readers!**

 **\- Tamsyn**

* * *

Theme: Desire

Warnings: Extreme amounts of making out

Song: That's What I Like by Bruno Mars

Kurt and Blaine shouldn't keep the door open.

* * *

Kurt loved cuddling with Blaine Anderson, his boyfriend of 5 months. He loved the feeling of Blaine's arms holding him, and how one arm held his waist gently with his other hand clasped with his own. He loved how he could drape his arm lazily over Blaine's torso with his head buried in his neck. On the couch, in bed or sometimes just on the floor. Wherever it was, it was perfect.

The pair were lying on the couch of the living room at the Hummel residence, watching endless movies. Blaine had his arms around Kurt, their bodies pressed together tightly. Kurt played with Blaine's fingers as he kept his gaze in the movie playing.

"I'm bored." Kurt sighed, dropping Blaine's hands. Blaine placed a kiss behind Kurt's ear, his lips hovering over the spot.

"Why?" Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's hair.

"I wanna do something fun." Kurt turned his head, looking at his boyfriend with sad eyes. Blaine chuckled at the sight of his other half.

"Such as?" He replied, taking one of Kurt's hands in his own.

Kurt giggled and removed himself from Blaine's arms, causing him to pout, and straddled him with a smirk on his face.

"This." The brunette boy smirked before placing his lips on Blaine's. Just like every kiss, all Kurt could see was fireworks. It made him feel jumpy inside as he connected his lips with his boyfriend.

Blaine brought Kurt close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Kurt brought his hands to Blaine's face, holding him gently as he kissed him with pleasure. The raven-haired boy took Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth, causing him to gasp quietly.

"Kurt..." Blaine moaned softly as he started to kiss down his neck. He held Kurt's shirt tightly as he leant backwards, allowing Kurt to leave more sweet kisses on his body.

Their lips felt empty without each other. Dry and ghosted. Desperate, Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and brought their lips back together hungrily. It started passionately but became more heated by the second. The pair had never kissed like this before. A whole new sensation crept up inside them as they kept going further and further.

Kurt parted their now swollen, red lips and looked into Blaine's eyes. Love and lust, staring right at him.

"I am so in love with you..." Kurt whispered as he moved his hands up to Blaine's face again, stroking his thumb across his cheek.

A smile crept up onto Blaine's face. _Kurt was truly in love with him._ He started to rub small circles on Kurt's back as he looked at the lovestruck boy in front of him.

"Same goes for you." Then he reconnected their lips in a sweet kiss. All of the worries of the world instantly washed away as Blaine kissed the boy he was mad for. Just pure bliss circled through his mind. That's all that mattered to him. Just having Kurt with him, radiating happiness and love.

The loving kiss started to turn more heated, once again, and open-mouthed. A slight brush of their tongues caused both of them to blush, turning a bright shade of pink. Never had this action occurred before, but it felt amazing.

When Blaine slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth, circling his own, he growled slightly, pulling on Blaine's gel-free hair. He was going crazy because of this boy.

Blaine pulled away, their lips ghosting each other, his breath hitting Kurt, making him shiver.

"Are we the only ones home, Kurt?" Blaine said against Kurt's lips, before giving him a small peck on the mouth.

"Yeah." His response was shaky but Blaine heard seduction in his tone. This made his stomach turn into knots.

"Would you like to continue upstairs?" Kurt whispered, placing a kiss on his jaw. His boyfriend nodded eagerly, burying his face into Kurt's neck.

The brunette removed himself from Blaine's body and stood up, holding his hand out for him to take. Their hands clasped together tightly as they slowly walked through the quiet and lonely house. Warmth and comfort connected him to his boyfriend as he held his hand, their fingers interlocked and gripping each other for dear life.

They walked up the staircase and towards Kurt's bedroom, walking through the door before crashing their lips together again. At that second, Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's neck tightly, pulling him closer than ever before. Desire was flowing through him as Blaine rested his hands at the small of his back. Open-mouthed, Kurt shoved his tongue in Blaine's mouth, wanting to taste him. His fingernails dug deep into Kurt's back, making the slightly taller boy moan with pleasure.

Quickly, Blaine guided Kurt to the bed, breaking their kiss as he pushed him onto the bed. He climbed on top of his eager boyfriend and resumed their kiss.

"Are you okay with this, Kurt?" Blaine said as he removed his lips from Kurt's and started working his way across his skin.

"Absolutely." Kurt replied, gripping onto Blaine's curls, closing his eyes as he kissed his neck fiercely.

"Good." Blaine growled before sucking on Kurt's neck again, leaving a purple mark on his porcelain skin. That would definitely be something to cover up for school tomorrow.

Blaine finished his work on Kurt's neck before kissing his lips again. He held his face with both of his hands, framing it like he could break. Kurt's hands roamed his body, resting on his waist, fingernails digging into his sides.

Kurt sat up, adjusting himself so he was in a kneeling position, Blaine copying his actions and never breaking their kiss. He gripped the hem of Blaine's shirt and tugged at it as he kissed the boy passionately. Their lips parted as the shirt was lifted over Blaine's head and thrown onto the floor. But they instantly connected their mouths again, tilting their heads to an angle to catch each other's lips.

Blaine's hands started fidgeting with the buttons of Kurt's shirt, slowly undoing each one slowly. Why did he have to wear such complicated clothing? Kurt became self-conscious as more of his skin became exposed, causing him to shiver at Blaine's touch.

"Hey Kurt, it's okay." Blaine comforted the nervous boy, bringing his hand to his cheek. "You are perfect. Don't deny it." Kurt nodded at the comforting boy, resting his hand against his.

Slowly, Blaine continued to unbutton Kurt's shirt, slipping it off his shoulders when he finished, leaving both of them shirtless. Gently, he touched the pale boy's skin, causing him to shiver at the touch.

"Perfect." Blaine whispered, planting a sweet kiss on his trembling lips. Kurt gasped and played with the hairs at the back of Blaine's neck, kissing him back softly.

Confidence rose inside of Kurt as he continued to kiss Blaine. _He called him perfect. He called his body perfect._ Self-consciousness was the last thing on Kurt's mind right now.

Kurt gripped Blaine's neck firmly, bringing him to lie down on top of him again, their bare torsos pressed against each other. Love was spreading like wildfire. It never ended. Just kept spreading.

With dominance, Kurt flipped them, hovering over the top of the raven-haired boy. They panted as their foreheads rested against each other. Sweat glided across their skin, warm breath hit each other hard, soft skin gently brushed. _Love._

"God, Kurt." Blaine moaned from the back of his throat as Kurt kissed down his torso repetitively. He dragged his lips over his tanned skin before reaching his mouth, bringing it to his mouth again.

Everything was perfect. Having each other all for themselves, being intimate with each other like never before. It just all went so perfect.

"Hey, Kurt? I was wondering if yo— OH MY FREAKING GOD KURT! WHAT THE HELL MAN? ARGH MY EYES!" A voice emerged from outside Kurt's open bedroom door.

Gasping, Kurt removed his lips from Blaine's and whipped his head around, finding a very scarred Finn Hudson standing at the doorframe, eyes covered, whimpering.

"Sorry Finn!" Kurt exclaimed, grabbing his shirt and covering his exposed body. Finn wasn't meant to be home yet. He was meant to be at Puck's house all night and come home tomorrow.

"Why are you here, by the way?" Kurt said innocently, pushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Well I accidentally left my toiletry bag here, don't know how, but I see you have... plans." Finn said, peeking through his fingers, making sure it was safe to look.

"Sorry Finn." Kurt stated again with a sympathetic look. He knew how Finn felt about him being gay. Sure, he supported it but there was always something deep down that he didn't like about it.

"Well, have a good night. See you in Glee Club tomorrow, Blaine." Finn said leaving Kurt's sight. "Next time, shut the freaking door Kurt!" He added from his bedroom down the hall.

"I'll keep that noted." Kurt groaned as he got up to shut the door.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to un-see that. God, help me." Finn complained from a distance, making Kurt and Blaine chuckle as the door was shut and locked.

"I'm sorry about him. He never learns." Kurt chucked as he made his way over to Blaine, lying next to him.

"I'll get used to it. But let's hope that never happens again." Blaine smirked as he brought their foreheads together.

"So, should we continue now he's gone?"

"Definitely."


	4. Chapter 4 : Perfect

**Hi!  
**

 **Thank you so much for all your support for this book! I also thank you guys for your patience as I haven't updated in 29473983 years (blame school and assignments ugh).**

 **Don't forget to send in requests for oneshots if you have any! I've received a lot on my Instagram and I'm willing to hear your ideas!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **\- Tamsyn**

* * *

Theme: Angst and Fluff

Warnings: -

Song: Perfect by Ed Sheeran

(Listening to the song will give more effect!)

Kurt and Blaine slow dance

* * *

A cold, winter's night, New York City. Snow falling in little specks outside, fluttering against windows, touching the stone ground outside. A small apartment, looking down at the streets of the Big Apple, holding two boys. Two boys in love.

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.

Recently, Blaine had been accepted into NYADA, moving him to New York with his partner who also attended the academy. Kurt originally lived with his original McKinley classmates, Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez, but moved out to be with his lover.

A cosy apartment with enough room for the pair was perfect for them. Smaller space was more relaxing. With new and old furniture, random decorations placed in peculiar spots and unusual patterns displayed across rugs and blankets, it was a home perfect enough.

Kurt and Blaine were not the perfect couple from a sappy love story. Their relationship was not perfect. They fought at least once every week, over irrelevant topics half of the time. But they had their moments of intimacy and pure love. Stolen kisses, watching movies on the couch together and sharing moments in their bedroom.

This cold winter's night was not a perfect night.

Screaming, crying, slamming doors in faces. All over a friend of Kurt's, who Blaine was jealous of. Elliot 'Starchild' Gilbert was the reason of their falling out. Blaine was jealous of their closeness. Bringing the situation up with Kurt was not a good idea.

 _"You like him, don't you Kurt?"_

 _"He's a friend, Blaine."_

 _"Sure."_

 _"Why don't you trust me?"_

 _"I've seen the way you act with him."_

 _"What is your problem, Blaine?"_

 _"What's MY problem!? You're the one who's sleeping around behind your boyfriend's back!"_

 _"Did you just say 'sleeping around?'"_

 _"Well, isn't that what you're doing? Hm?"_

 _"Screw you, Blaine."_

 _"You can't even admit it."_

 _"Get out of my sight."_

 _"Just freaking admit it, Kurt!"_

 _"Just leave for god's sake!"_

Three hours, no communication. Kurt cried into his pillow. The pillow he shared with Blaine. Tears welled in his eyes as the scent of his boyfriend crept up on him. Raspberries. Soft sobs escaped his dry lips as he buried his face in the pillow again, wanting to feel the warmth of his boyfriend.

Blaine sat on the floor of the kitchen, his head resting against the cupboard under the sink. Eyes closed, legs held closely to his body, tears streaming down his face. How could he face his lover after the things he spat at him? Cruelty and hatred. Guilt washed over Blaine as he continued to cry.

How could they fix the mess they got into?

* * *

Midnight. Kurt hadn't moved from the bed and still held the pillow tightly. He could hear rustling outside the room but didn't budge. Blaine could be packing up his things, ready to leave. The brunette boy was not ready to face that type of action.

Pulling on the sleeves of his maroon sweater, Kurt adjusted his position on the bed so he was lying on his stomach, looking towards the bedroom door, hoping Blaine would walk in and just kiss him. His hopes were very high but he wasn't giving up.

A voice in his mind echoed, telling him that Blaine wasn't going to forgive him ever, and he's going to leave you. The voice made Kurt break down even more, crying into his hands.

Why was everything going so wrong?

* * *

One in the morning. Sleep was the last thing on Kurt's mind. Lying in his bed wasn't right without Blaine Anderson holding him tightly as they drifted into a peaceful sleep. So Kurt lay in the same position since midnight, playing with the sleeves of his sweater.

As he was ready to just give up on Blaine coming back to him, the door handle started to move. It was probably Rachel checking up on him, like she always does at the most stupidest of times of the day. The door opened slightly and a sad looking boy stood in the doorway.

Blaine.

Bloodshot eyes, curls peeking out of his gelled hair, a slight frown on his face. Broken. Kurt felt horrible as he saw the sight of his— _boyfriend—_ standing there helplessly. He watched him walk slowly into the room and over to Kurt, not giving any other emotion or feeling away.

As the brunette boy looked up, a hand was held out to him, willing for another hand to be held in his. Sadness reflected in Blaine's eyes when Kurt blankly stared at his hand. But slowly, their hands met, fingers clasped together. The raven-haired boy pulled Kurt up from their bed and led him out of the small room.

Shock swept through Kurt as he gazed at his surroundings. Candles covered the kitchen and living room area, each and every one lit with a quivering flame. There had to be at least 50 candles lit. Where did Blaine find all these candles?

Taking in the sight and the smell of the vanilla essence, Blaine pulled his fragile boyfriend across the room until they stood in the centre of the candlelit area, staring into each other's hurting eyes.

Apologies flowed through their eyes, no words exchanged. The warm touch of their hands made both boys feel complete again. Just gentle, physical contact let the pair connect with each other. No words, just touching.

Blaine turned to the mahogany cabinet and picked up his phone that lay next to five candles. He tapped it once and a sweet melody swam through the air.

Kurt could read what Blaine was suggesting, just through his eyes. He wanted to dance with Kurt. He wanted to reconnect with his lover, silently but sweetly.

Gradually, the taller boy moved closer and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's neck. A pair of arms snaked around his waist, holding him closely.

Slowly, they swayed side to side to the sound of the mellow guitar and the raspy voice singing sweet lyrics of love. Kurt listened to every single word, taking in every word Blaine wanted to say to him, through a song.

 _I found a love for me._

 _Darling just dive right in and follow my lead._

 _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet,_

 _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me._

It was one of Blaine's favourite sappy love songs. He'd always play it around his boyfriend, but he rarely showed interest in the song. Kurt never really listened to the words as Blaine would play it, but this whole time, he just wanted to express his feelings to him, sweetly and melodically.

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love,_

 _Not knowing what it was,_

 _I will not give you up this time._

 _But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own,_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine._

Memories of the first time Kurt laid his eyes on Blaine at Dalton Academy flowed through his mind. The memory of them sharing their first loving kiss. The day Blaine transferred to McKinley. When they shared their first time. A bittersweet relationship that was unbreakable.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms._

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song._

 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath,_

 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight._

Tears slowly glided down Kurt's cheeks onto Blaine's shirt as he buried his face into his neck. Quietly, they continued to dance, holding each other as tightly as they could.

The song continued in the background, every lyric flowing through the air. When the music came to a stop, Blaine lifted his head up to look at his sad boyfriend as he rested his head gently on his shoulder. They both made eye contact and saw the shattered souls creeping up behind their skin.

"Kurt I'm so sor—" Blaine didn't finish his sentence as Kurt pressed his lips firmly on his. That's all they wanted. The feeling of their lips connected lovingly. It was a salty kiss from the tears, but neither cared.

Lips parting, still touching gently, warm breath piercing each other's skin, holding onto each other tightly in a sweet embrace.

"Stop," Kurt whispered against his lips. "I should be apologising."

"No, I was wrong. I should've trusted you Kurt." Blaine looked deeply into those oceanic eyes you could get lost in. "I'm sorry."

Kurt sighed and stared at the small, whimpering boy. "I forgive you."

His thumb gently stroked Blaine's cheek, wiping the tears away. A small smile appeared on his face, making Kurt's heart melt. His doe-eyed, cute-smiled, bushy-haired boyfriend had returned.

"I love you so much." Blaine said, bringing their foreheads together.

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter Five : Laser Tag

**Hello readers!**

 **Sorry this is really short I've just had zero time to write cause I've been studying for exams which are coming up and ughh I hate school.**

 **And thank you so much for 1k reads! I can't believe so many of you have read this book already and y'all are giving me such great feedback! Thank you guys!**

 **Remember to send in requests for future oneshots!**

 **\- Tamsyn**

* * *

Theme: Fluff

Warnings: -

Song: Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding

Take me laser tagging and then push me in a corner then kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away.

* * *

Darkness. A shaky breath. Racing pulse. He rested against the cool wall, holding his gun tightly. Music echoed through the air as people ran around screaming, shooting opponents. Kurt hid away from everyone, hoping his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, wouldn't catch him. Laser tag was certainly not Kurt's way of spending a Friday night but Blaine insisted. With those doe, puppy dog eyes, how could he resist?

Although the outing to the bowling arena for a little game of laser tag was meant to be a date for the loving pair, the rest of the New Directions demanded to join them. Puck especially as he wanted to keep an eye on Kurt and Blaine and their sneaky moves of attaching their lips to each other wherever they were.

The teams were split into groups of six each. The red team consisted of Kurt, Finn, Rory, Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar whilst the blue team consisted of Blaine, Sam, Puck, Rachel, Santana and Quinn. Artie decided not to come to the game as playing laser tag was a great difficulty in a wheelchair for him. Tina and Mike gave him company at his house.

When the game started, everybody ran. People were already dying and others hid away. He saw Blaine shoot Brittany, Sam shoot Mercedes, Puck shoot Sugar and Santana shoot Rory. What did Kurt do? He ran. Sure, Kurt hated anything that related to excessive amounts of movement, but he wanted to stay away from Blaine who would be ready to attack him at any second.

Over a period of three minutes, Kurt had managed to stay in the corner of a little alley of graffitied walls. No one had caught him so if he stayed here, the game could be peaceful with no movement or physical exercise.

Blaine was very competitive when it came to games against his significant other. He was always determined to beat Kurt so he could triumphantly announce his success all week and tease his losing boyfriend, eventually leading to cuddle attacks and showering him with sweet kisses. This game of laser tag was one of those moments.

Time was slowly going by and Kurt had seen no sight of Blaine. Maybe he had forgotten about him to go shoot some random members from the Glee club? He was unsure but continued to stand against the wall with the gun tightly in his hand. Everything went smoothly until a voice emerged next to him.

"Hello stranger." The voice, which ended up being Blaine himself, said as he moved closer to Kurt. This wasn't a good place to hide when Kurt thought about it carefully. If Blaine cornered him, he wouldn't be able to escape. That's exactly what was bound to happen.

"Fancy seeing you here." Kurt smirked as Blaine stepped closer, gun loosely in his hand. "You're gonna shoot me aren't you?"

"Nope. I'm sparing you." Blaine winked. How generous of him. But surely he wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"Aren't I lucky to have such a loving boyfriend?" Kurt said as he slowly moved backwards, away from the boy on the prowl. A chuckle left Blaine's lips as he saw Kurt's actions.

"I guess you are."

Kurt's back was inches away from the corner of the alleyway. This wasn't going to end well.

"I think I'll just have to prove how lucky you are." Blaine growled before pushing Kurt against the wall, his gun hanging from his laser tag vest.

"Go for it." Kurt said shakily, lightly ghosting his boyfriend's lips. Then Blaine crashed his lips against Kurt's.

It was a rough, messy kiss, but Kurt liked it. He liked the way Blaine lazily glided his tongue in his mouth. He liked the way his lips always tasted like coffee, specifically from the Lima Bean. He liked the way his teeth would collide with his but with just a little tap. He just liked the way Blaine had his lips attached to his own.

All at once, the surroundings of the game were a complete mind blank. Everything became distorted. Kissing his boyfriend in that corner in the darkness with neon lights flickering around them was all that was circling through Kurt's mind.

Blaine's hands were clinging onto Kurt's collar of his shirt, but slowly snaked down to his slender waist. Desire racing through his body, he snapped their bodies together, tightly holding the bottom of his shirt, now untucked from those severely tight jeans which made Blaine's mind go to places that won't be mentioned.

Kurt honestly could've forgotten completely about the game and continue to do this all day and all night. It was unusual for Blaine to be distracted like this. He was very competitive and didn't let anyone or anything stop him from winning.

A loud moan escaped his swollen lips as Blaine worked on his neck, untying the ascot in the process. His hands reached his slightly un-gelled hair and ran his fingers through the soft curls. Blaine bit down on his skin, leaving a faint mark on the surface from his work. Kurt grabbed his face and connected their lips together again.

"Anderson! Quit sucking faces with my boy Kurt, and play some game!" A loud voice emerged from the entrance to the alleyway. Kurt groaned and looked at the presence of Puck standing with his gun in his hands, smirking.

"This is all part of the game Puck! Go bother someone else!" Blaine shouted back. Puck ran away with a salute and began to shoot Finn.

"Part of the game" Kurt questioned as he tied his ascot up again, looking at his boyfriend questioningly.

Blaine winked before holding up his gun and shooting at the chestnut haired boy in front of him.

"Wha— Blaine!" Kurt squeaked as he saw the light on his vest flash blue, signifying he had been killed and had to wait another 10 seconds to play again.

"Bye, sweetheart." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek before running away into the arena.

"Hate you!" Kurt yelled before running out to follow him, only to be met by Mercedes, who gave him a look of approval.

"You love me baby!" Blaine shouted back from a distance.

"Dick."


End file.
